


Resonate

by LotharWinchester



Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Car Accidents, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Not Beta Read, Other, Pre-Relationship, i use fanfics yet again to cope with my own trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: Bucky arrives at an accident scene that hit close to home.
Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150304
Kudos: 1





	Resonate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i don't own anything from Marvel. usual disclaimer thanks to anne rice. Also using personal experience (kind of) to work through my own trauma. 
> 
> Bucky/ reader pre relationship 
> 
> been a while since i updated. kind of lost my writing passion for some reason. going to try to write more or force myself to.and A03 is a bitch to update from mobile.

He was all to familiar with this type of pain. 

“Did you call for help?” Bucky asked as he left his helmet on his Harley's handlebars. 

The man nodded shakily as he kept his cell phone next to his ear. “ This corner is so overgrown, I didn't see them.” The answer was stuttered out as his free hand shook. 

_ At least you stayed, I'll give you that much _ . 

Bucky had already had FRIDAY call ahead to Tony at the Avengers tower. Something about this accident you had found yourself in hit too close to home for the former assassin. 

What was left of your bicycle laid strewn across the road from where the SUV had struck. Your helmet had helped with the blow to the hood of the car and the following slam to the asphalt but had cracked from it's base and left the strap to cut the skin of your chin open. 

It was the missing left arm that surfaced some of his memories.

Something akin to a stump was left while some of your fingers had stuck to the windshield and the wipers. The rest of your arm had been flung far enough that it wasn't in his eye sight range. 

Bucky turned to the man that was now kneeling on the road. Bile was the only thing left in the man's stomach. 

FRIDAY's voice updated him on the situation. Tony had updated the local rescue on the situation and Shuri was enroute to help with surgery and monitoring. 

The AI coached Bucky through basic emergency care as a small visor screen appeared over his eyes. Updates on your current state were transmitted to the tower and an update on the rescue helicopter flashed back. 

By the time the ambulance came with the cops, Bucky could feel the burning pain he'd felt once he'd woken up from his fall. He slowed his breathing until Steve gently grasped his shoulder to help him.stay grounded. He had been trying to stay calm for so long, he hadn't heard the quinjet arrive. 

“Come on Buck, let's go back.” 


End file.
